


Fleeting Moments (FORMERLY AND THEN THERE WAS YOU)

by Kunfetti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: Just a collection of #ShattSunday prompts from Tumblr. Various ShiroxMatt content doing various things. Each chapter is a different prompt, will update with each new prompt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: "Cut it out! You, go to your room!" Shiro barked to a young cadet who had his fist full of Matts hair. He waited, until the boy was out of earshot, then turned to Matt, who cradled his bruised knuckles in his other hand. "And you, go to my room!" (They graduated at the same time, but maybe Shiro outranks Matt.... or maybe not!) Sorry, it's a bit long prompt, I got carried away x)
> 
> Thank you, [beelsebutt](https://beelsebutt.tumblr.com/)

Shiro didn’t pay much attention to the new student at the Galaxy Garrison. Students came and went, most unable to handle the intense workload the school expected of its cadets. Sure, some lasted, some like Shiro, but they were the ones with no social life and spent all their free time studying.

Especially when there were rumors of a mission coming up in the not too distant future. One that would push humanity’s boundaries to the farthest reaches of the Milky Way Galaxy. Shiro made it his personal mission to be apart of the crew that would be going and so when the new kid was introduced into his academic program, he paid little attention.

However, this kid proved to be resilient. Weeks passed and he quickly rose to the top of the class and he became harder for Shiro to ignore. Shiro kept his top standing in the pilot programs and simulations but Matthew _Holt_ had quickly passed him in the more academic classes, with Shiro trailing closely behind. He wasn’t upset about that but he wouldn’t lie that his feathers were ruffled because one of the Garrison’s commander’s son topped the charts.

And that’s what Shiro thought this was--a free ride at the nation's most respected astrospace program. _Whatever_ , it wasn’t Shiro’s problem and so Matthew Holt was once again pushed to the back of Shiro’s mind, far behind the more important things like exams and aviation practice. Besides, he was sure Matthew was having the time of his life, always smiling and laughing amongst the other students. It wouldn’t be long before he was gone like the rest of the kids who didn’t take the program seriously, no matter how smart he was.

Times passes and eventually Shiro noticed a change in Matthew’s demeanor. It wasn’t even something he was consciously aware of. Matthew had disrupted the class by showing up late looking less than perfectly put together. With his head down, he rushed to his seat a few rows over from Shiro and Shiro wasn’t sure why he watched Matthew out of the corner of his eye the rest of the class.

It was starting to become a routine of Matthew coming to class late and he was often scolded at the head of the class, eyes firmly kept on the ground before he moving to his seat. Because of his behavior he was moved towards the front of the class, his new seat now the next row over and across from Shiro. Now that he was paying more attention to Matthew, Shiro noticed that his smile never reached his eyes like they used to. And on this particular day, he also noticed a rosy mark on his cheek. Matthew cautiously looked over at Shiro, like he knew Shiro was staring, but when their eyes met Shiro quickly looked away and Matthew moved to rest his head on his hand, effectively hiding the very obvious slap mark.

Shiro meant to ask Matthew about it but as soon as class was over Matthew had high tailed it out of there. Shiro didn’t know where his next class was and decided that since the class they shared wasn’t until after meal break, he could confront him during lunch tomorrow.

With a goal in mind, time crept by but before he knew it, he was in his last morning class, leg bouncing in anticipation to find Matthew. He’s not sure why he cares so much but he just can’t shake the feeling that something bad is happening and if there is one thing Shiro can’t stand, it’s a bully.

As soon as class was dismissed Shiro bypassed the mess hall (since he never saw Matthew there anyway) and went straight for the common hallways. He looked around carefully for the familiar tuft of wild brown hair but Matthew was nowhere in sight. He was about to check somewhere else when a group of kids scurried around a corner, looking back frantically and whispering amongst themselves. Strange behavior for a bunch of teenagers that are supposed to be heading to lunch. Shiro passed them, quickening his pace when their whispers of _poor kid_ and _I hope he doesn’t get hit too bad_ reached his ears.

Turning the corner, Shiro didn’t hesitate at the sight before him. Two cadets were harassing Matthew, one with a fistful of Matthew’s hair and the other crouched over massaging his jaw, heat in his eyes as he glared at Matthew.

“Hey, cut it out!” Shiro barked to the boys, who straightened quickly, leaving Matthew forgotten. He walked closer to them, eyeing them both viciously. “Both of you, go to your rooms. Expect to hear from your C.O.’s soon.” He ordered and while he hated to admit it to himself, he was glad he could pull rank in a situation like this. Both boys left in a hurry without a glance back but Shiro was more concerned for Matthew. He was hunched over, nursing his left hand in his right, head down and hair a mess. Shiro sighed, “And you,” he said gentler but with no less conviction and Matthew visibly flinched, “Follow me.”

He didn’t lead Matthew to the nurse like he should probably have, nor did he take him to the mess hall and leave him to his own devices. Instead, against his better judgment, he brought Matthew further into the common halls and to his room.

“This isn’t the nurse's office.” Matthew muttered, not meeting Shiro’s gaze. Shiro just shrugged as he opened the door to his room.

“Didn’t think you’d want to explain the situation to the nurse.” He said as he offered a peaceful smile. Matthew just eyed him carefully and slowly followed Shiro into his room. It was strangely intimate to have Matthew here. No one else had entered his room since he got accepted but if Matthew felt odd, he couldn’t tell.

“Have a seat, I’ll get you bandaged up.” He said as he left Matt in the main area of his room. Thankfully, each room had an emergency first aid kit under the bathroom sink and while Shiro never had a reason to use it before, he silently thanked whoever it was that made this rule a requirement.

When he made his way back into the main area, Matthew was already sitting on the edge of his bed, his left arm carefully tucked away next to him but when he saw what Matthew was holding in his right arm, he froze.

He had completely forgotten about the small Pikachu plushie he kept near his bed.

It was old, dirty yellow, one of its eyes were missing and he’s had it since he was 5, when his grandmother gave it to him as a gift.

He had two choices here, die of embarrassment or move forward and pretend Matthew wasn’t holding his most precious possession.

He chose the latter.

He pulled his desk chair up to Matthew and sat down with the kit in his lap, his knees a hairsbreadth away from Matthews. He wordlessly held up a hand, silently asking for Matthew’s bruised and bloody one. Matthew looked from the plushie to Shiro’s eyes before darting away to his open palm.

Shiro waited patiently until finally Matthew seemed comfortable enough to place his hand in Shiro’s. He ignored how warm it was as he looked it over.

“Why are you helping me?” Matthew asked looking down at the plushie, his finger idly scratching where the eye was missing.

“Because it’s the right thing to do.” Shiro said and he really couldn’t understand why that would need an explanation.

“Shiro my hero, guess you really are the Garrisons Golden Boy.” Matthew said nonchalantly, watching Shiro closely as he wrapped his hand. Shiro didn’t answer for a minute, trying to focus more on his task than how close he was to the other boy. It was strange, going from never paying attention to someone to having them sitting across from you on your bed. He was close enough to see that Matthew kept his fingernails short and clean but his palm had random pen scratches on it, like he was trying to take notes or something but didn’t have any paper.

It was kind of cute.

“How long had this been going on?” He asked instead-ignoring the jab at his name-and it was Matthew's turn to take his time answering.

“Few weeks,” he said and went back to playing with the small plushie, “I thought we were friends, we hung out and I helped them with their homework. But then, they started asking me about the mission coming up because they somehow found out my Dad will be leading the expedition…” Matthews' voice trailed off, maybe realizing he had said to much but Shiro waited patiently for him to finish, carefully wrapping his hand with the bandages. Matthew let out an exasperated sigh and leaned his head back, looking up at the ceiling. Shiro pretended not to notice how he smiled when he saw the glow in the dark stars above them.

“They basically got mad, thinking I could put in a good word for them and when I told them I couldn’t...things changed.”

Matthew didn’t finish and Shiro didn’t need him too. He got the gist of it. He’d be sure to let those cadet’s commanding officers know that they were harassing another student which was a first class violation.

“Well I wouldn’t worry about them anymore.” He said with conviction as he let go of Matthew’s now carefully bandaged hand. Matthew flexed his fingers a few times before giving Shiro a blinding smile in thanks. Shiro smiled back, a warm feeling settling in his chest. Maybe this Matthew kid wasn’t so bad after all.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: "Who is that?" Pidge asked, craning her neck, like she could see behind Matt's back while video chatting with him. Matt's face turned pale; he had made sure to angle the camera so that Pidge couldn't see his bed.
> 
> Thank you, [beelsebutt](https://beelsebutt.tumblr.com/)

The call came through just around midnight and Matthew groaned as he rolled out of bed. The only person that would be ringing this late would be his sister and while he can’t blame her for the time difference between their locations, he sure enough is going to give her a hard time about it. **  
**

He grabbed his laptop off his desk and sat on the edge of his bed, turning down the backlight so it wouldn’t burn his retinas. He narrowed his eyes at the large photo of his sisters face on the video ID before answering, “What do you want, Gremlin?” He leered as soon as the call connected.

“Matthew Holt, is that any way to talk to your sister?”

“M-mom?!” He stammered, eyes widening when it wasn’t his sister’s face on the other end but his mothers. Katie was waving in the background behind snickers but Matt’s eyes darted over his shoulder. He was in bed for crying out loud, effectively shirtless (and pantless but his mother didn’t need to know that) and he struggled to pull the blanket over his naked chest.

“Wh-why are you calling so late?” He asked, wanting to get to the point of this late night call and end his pain.

“I wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy twenty-first birthday!” Colleen cooed, unaware that Matt had already celebrated his birthday with Shiro, “I can remember it like it was yesterday,” she said, a nostalgic look in her eyes, “Holding you for the first time.”

“Mom, you’re embarrassing me?” He groaned again, dragging his hand down his face in exaggeration.

“Why? You’re alone, aren’t you?” Katie said as she moved beside their mom, pushing her out of the frame. Katie’s head moved as if she could see Matt’s entire room from her end of the camera but that was impossible. It didn’t make him feel any less anxious, however.

“Of course I am!” He said, moving slightly to move the computer in a better position.

It was just his luck, of course, that an arm from behind snaked around his waist, pulling him closer and jerking the computer in Matt’s lap.

“Who is that?!” His sister called and that drew the attention of his mother. He could hear her broken Italian accent in the background as she tried to wrestle Katie for screen time.

“Matthew, are you having unprotected sex?” His mother asked and if he spontaneously combusted right now he’d thank every God he knew. But his atheist beliefs got the better of him when Shiro’s head popped up on the screen, leaning lazily against Matt’s shoulder.

Instantly, Colleen and Katie started to freak out. Katie’s screams of I knew it drowned out whatever motherly nonsense his mom was spewing.

“Too loud.” He grumbled as he reached a hand forward and used the tips of his fingers to shut the laptop. Matt sat frozen in place as Shiro snuggled back down, trying to coax Matt with him.

“Shiro…you may have just ruined my life in the span of three seconds.” He said, eyes wide in disbelief that not only did Shiro hang up on his mom and sister, but effectively confirmed that they were dating (or at least sleeping together!).

“You were planning on telling them about us anyway,” he mumbled, “I did you a favor.”

A favor that he knew would come back to bite him in the ass.

But there was little he could do about it now, he supposed. He moved his laptop to the bedside table and snuggled in Shiro, soaking in his warmth. He wouldn’t lie, it was a relief that his mom and Katie knew. He’d been stressing about it for weeks.

“You owe me big time.” He whispered between them and he could feel Shiro laugh.

“Whatever you say,” and he kissed the tip of Matt’s nose, “Happy Birthday.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: idk if this is how to submit prompts but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ could you write something where like shiro ends up hurt on a planet and then matt finds him and shiro’s all “wait is it really you?” and matt’s just saying “how’d you get hurt this time, idiot?” with the happiest smile ever from ANON

Shiro rolls over with a groan. His paladin armor digs into his side painfully. He blinks his eyes into focus and is surprised to find he’s lying in a bed that has a lingering scent that’s awfully familiar yet so distant.

The paladins received a distress call from a planet a group of rebels were operating out of. At Pidge’s insistent cries that maybe Matt was there (and Shiro’s more silent ones) they left to help. From what they could tell from scouting, the small band of rebels were on their last leg holding the planets strategic location. Galran resistance had been trying to take the planet but the power of Voltron was no match them. As soon as they arrived, they pushed the Galra back but not at the expense of a minor concussion on Shiro’s part.

He sits up slowly, clutching his head. His memories are swimming in his mind. Lance and Hunk are helping him out of Black, their voices muddled and indistinct. There are blurry faces of some rebels helping him into a room, easing him down on the bed.

A face stands out to him, clear unlike the others. A face with concerned yet soft eyes. A face with freckles he’s counted a million times over, ones he’d never think count again. With chestnut hair he has run his fingers through in another lifetime.

An impossibility, his mind supplies as he struggles to sit up.

Just then, the door slides open and he pinches himself, knowing this must be a dream. Matt Holt walks in, holding a tray with drinks and a sweet smile on his face. When he notices Shiro sitting up, his smile grows.

“You’re awake.” He says as he sets the tray down on the desk. Shiro is frozen in shock. His eyes trace over Matt’s frame. This image in front of him, an illusion for sure. Yet, as Matt kneels down in front of him, the smile he wears drops, and when he reaches out gently to touch Shiro, Shiro’s stomach hardens.

“How’d you get hurt this time, idiot?” He says with only love and adoration.

“M-Matthew?” He can’t stop staring, his eyes taking in every feature of his face. There is a scar along his cheek and his hair is longer but his eyes hold the same long lost emotion often reflected in Shiro’s own eyes when he thinks of Matt, “Wait—is it really you?”

Matt’s hand moves to cup his cheek and Shiro can feel how warm it is. He closes his eyes and leans into Matt’s palm, praying silently to every God he knows this isn’t a dream and for once feeling likes he’s complete again.

“Yeah, yeah it’s really me.” And his words are broken between sobs and Shiro can feel his own tears fall down his cheek. Shiro’s not sure who moves first but before he can open his eyes, they’re clutching each other desperately. Their cries are loud and indistinguishable but it doesn’t matter. Shiro knows what’s being conveyed between them and while they sit there in each other’s arms, for the first time in a long time, Shiro’s sure he will never let go again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: Matt recording a vid msg to his Mom, before his Dad returns to Earth, Shiro right beside him, them telling to Colleen that they're together. (or, being together again, if u wanna hc them dating since garrison.) from [Beelsebutt](https://beelsebutt.tumblr.com/), Thank you my friend.

“Hey, Shiro…I uh..it’s ready.” He stammers out. Shiro is waiting in the kitchen with Lance and Hunk, the latter exchanging glances between each other. Shiro just smiles sweetly at him and he feels some of the nerves ease from his stomach. **  
**

“You’re sure you want to do this, Matt?” Shiro asks and gently eases him forward with a comforting hand on the small of his back.

He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. It’s just a simple message for his mother that his dad would be bringing back to Earth. Katie and himself had already recorded their video telling her all about their adventures in space and how they are keeping each other safe; To not worry because they will be home soon. Matt had ended the recording there, each sibling satisfied with their video. But Matt wanted to add a little something extra to brighten her spirits. She had been Matt’s biggest cheerleader when it came to his deep-rooted feelings for Shiro and he knew she would enjoy seeing the fruits of her labor, especially in the form of a video she would have forever.

That didn’t make him any less nervous, however, than telling her to her face.

“Yeah, I want to.” He says, “She deserves to know.” In all fairness, he’s also excited to let her know that he and Shiro have finally found their way to each other.

The walk to his room seems longer than it usually is, but Shiro holds his hand tightly the whole way.

The camera is right where he left it, set up in front of his bed.

“Sit there, on the bed.” He directs Shiro as he turns the camera on. He waits until the display shows the little flashing red dot indicating it’s recording before sitting next to Shiro. He looks to him, looking for that one last bit of courage from Shiro in his eyes. He looks back still wearing that warm smile Matt loves. He takes Matt’s hand in his, a comforting gesture, and Matt wonders if he can feel how sweaty his palms are.

Taking a deep breath, he looks at the camera.

“Hi Mom, it’s me again.”

“Hello Mrs. Holt,” Shiro adds and Matt’s hand tightens around Shiro’s, “I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m Takashi Shirogane, Matt’s best friend from Garrison.” Shiro waves with his free hand and Matt wants to laugh at the irony of Shiro’s introduction.

“Of course she remembers you.” He says under his breath but he’s sure the camera speaker had picked it up anyway.

“Anyway, Mrs. Holt, Matt and I have something we want to tell you.” Shiro says looking directly into the camera and this is it, this is the moment.

“Yeah, um. Shiro and I… are together?” The words are strained and he doesn’t mean for it to come out like a question but Shiro is laughing next to him.

“Are you not sure,” he says, gently turning Matt’s face towards his, “I thought I made it pretty clear last n—” Shiro was not allowed to finish that sentence and as such, Matt had quickly covered Shiro’s mouth with both of his hands, effectively muffling whatever he was going to say.

“Shiro!” He admonishes, “Not in front of my mother.”

Shiro removes Matt’s hands from his mouth, laughing easily, but he holds on gently to Matt’s hands. Matt cocks his head at Shiro, confused by the look in his eyes.

“How about this then?”

Shiro kneels down on the floor next to Matt on the bed and Matt’s eyes feel like they’re about to pop out of his head. Shiro is still holding his hand but his other is deep in the pouch he keeps on his hips. Shiro hasn’t even said anything yet but Matt’s head is swimming and his chest is tight.

“We’ve been through so much together and I already got permission from your dad but I…I don’t have a ring,” He’s pulling something out of the pouch and Matt’s recognizes it instantly. He never thought he’d ever see them again, his own lost somewhere in space. Shiro gently turns Matt’s palm up and places his Garrison dog tags in his hand, closing his hand around them securely with his own, “I’d like to make our relationship official when we get back to Earth.” He says and Matt’s heart is threatening to beat out of his chest. He’s searching Shiro’s face ardently but he’s still in disbelief.

“Matthew Holt, will you marry me?”

The words break something inside him and he sobs loudly as he throws his arms around Shiro. Shiro catches him easily, holding him lovingly as he cries into the crook of Shiro’s neck. He pulls back after what feels like minutes but is probably only seconds, wanting to look Shiro in the eye with his answer.

“Yes.” He says simply behind a smile. Shiro shares his own smile, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears across his cheeks. Shiro turns to the camera, holding Matt tightly against him, “I guess it’s Mom from now on then.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ShattSunday (Apr prompt/Stargazing/Ruminations?) : Shiro in the observation deck or lying on his bed, thinking of Matt and waiting for him to come back from the away mission he's been with the rebels (smth light, pls, like a bachelor party for some rebel friends of his, also, why was Shiro not there with Matt? maybe he was busy with being the black paladin). Bonus if Matt arrives with a ridiculous souvenir for Shiro :D

It didn’t take long for Shiro to drag his pillows and an extra blanket down to the observation deck. Just a few trips to and from his room, and one stop to the kitchen. Allura had shown Hunk how to make Altean candies, they were Matt’s favorite.

He sets the pillows up to lean against the window and places the blankets around them. The candies are set carefully next to him in a small bowl, just waiting to be tasted.

Since his return, Shiro and Matt have unintentionally restarted their tradition back on earth of stargazing. It happened casually, one night Shiro found him staring off into space, just watching as the stars floated by. Reminds me of back home he said when Shiro joined him.

Shiro wished, in that moment, that none of this had happened. That Matt was safe on earth, watching the stars from below them, dreaming of the wonders of space, instead of fighting a war amongst them.

He made himself comfortable and he had the perfect view of what Coran had called the Karthulian System; a place where the original paladins of Voltron trained.

He sat back and waited, popping one of the small candies into his mouth. It was red but reminded him of pineapples. Matt loved pineapples.

The call came in thirteen minutes and seven seconds later, not that he was counting. Matt was usually late.

“Shiro, sorry, I couldn’t get away from work and—“

“Yeah, yeah Matt,” He chided playfully, “I’m just glad you could make it.” He finishes easily. It’s always easy with Matt.

He adjusts his data pad so Matt is able to see him and the star system behind him and while a video call isn’t as good as having Matt next to him, it was better than nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt, but something I threw together because at the time I was super nervous and needed a distraction.

Shiro tries. Oh, how he tries. Matt sits inconspicuously in front and across from him in their quantum physics class and he has this habit of always stretching his arms above his head when the lecture gets boring. Which is all fine and well except with just that small movement, his shirt rises with his arms and Shiro is given a perfect view of a slip of skin just above his waistband. He tries, sometimes so desperately, to not look. It’s not appropriate and it’s not fair to harbor such a longing towards his best friend. And most days he succeeds. As soon as Matt moves back and sighs, Shiro knows what’s coming and he resolutely looks down, boring holes into his desk.

Other days he can’t pull his eyes away, caught transfixed on the small patch of pale skin that pulls his thoughts to other things besides a three dimensional hydrogen atom.

Today doesn’t seem to be any better. Matt sighs ahead of him and, hell, his eyes were already on his waist, waiting for the moment his shirt would ride up.

As if on queue, his shirt rises and Shiro’s mouth goes dry. Normally, Matt is perfectly put together in the Garrison uniform but today he overslept, and in turn forgot his belt. Shiro can see the top of his waistband of his boxers and swallows hard.

Shiro can see small movements in Matt’s body and knows he has turned around. Shiro’s eyes darting upwards quickly in fear of being caught staring. His eyes meet Matt’s and he just smiles at him. He returns with a strained smile of his own as his hand tightens around his pencil. Matt’s eyes narrow in concern as he cocks his head to the side but Shiro shrugs and looks away.

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Matt turn back around and he lets out a breath. He tells himself he’s going to ignore Matt’s side of the room for the rest of class but after a few minutes he finds himself staring at the back of his head and he knows he’s in deep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't find the original prompt for this one :(

“But Shiro, I wanted ice cream.” Matt whines from behind Shiro, his hands and face pressed to the glass of Black as they fly further and further from the planet. 

 

“Matt,” he says exasperated, “It wouldn’t have been  _ real _ ice cream and those people were made of ice! I’m pretty sure that counts as some sort of cannibalism.” He flicks a few switches on Black’s panel, putting the lion on auto pilot and sitting back in his chair. 

 

“Don’t you mean veganism?” Matt says as he walks up behind Shiro, leaning lazily on his pilot's chair. 

 

“Doesn’t matter what it is, it was living ice. Whatever ice cream you think they had, trust me, you don’t want.” He looks up at Matt out of the corner of his eye, arms crossed and smug like he had just won argument of the year. That’s ok, Matt can play that game too. 

 

“I can think of something else I want.” He says, trailing his finger across Shiro’s shoulder as he moves to stand in front of him. He enjoys the look of hunger in Shiro’s eyes as he looks up at him through his eye lashes. He licks his lips intentionally, Shiro’s eyes flicking to them, before he eases himself in Shiro’s lap. 

 

“Oh yeah, and what’s that?” Shiro wraps his arms around his waist, while Matt’s own trail down his shoulders, over his seatbelt, before resting them easily back on his shoulders, his fingers thumbing Shiro’s helmet. He gently takes it off, holding it against himself while he nuzzles into Shiro’s neck. 

 

He traces his lips slowly against Shiro’s jaw, enjoying the fell of skin on skin. Shiro is slightly scratchy, having missed his morning shave, but Matt enjoys it nonetheless. He can feel the ghost of Shiro’s lips against his and he smiles deviously.

 

“A milkshake.”

 

He moves quickly off of Shiro, running to the back of Black while he hurriedly puts on Shiro’s helmet. 

 

“Hey Lance, do you think you can have some of those milkshakes for us when we get back?”

 

He never hears Lance’s response, having been grabbed by Shiro from behind. The helmet—too big for him anyway—falls away, rolling into the corner. Shiro has him pinned underneath him and Matt can’t stop laughing at the onslaught of Shiro’s tickles. 

 

“Mercy, mercy.” He barely breathes out. He’s gasping for breath by the time Shiro stops and tears are rolling down his cheeks from laughing so hard. Shiro’s weight shifts off him and he’s being eased up by Shiro, who’s got his own bright smile on his face. 

 

“You were saying.” He instigates but Matt knows when he’s lost. Instead, he kisses Shiro for real this time. 

 

*bonus*

 

_ The other lions are following closely behind Black.  _

 

Lance: What the heck—what are they doing?

Pidge: Being gross, obviously. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to submit a prompt? Send me a message or an ask over on [tumblr](http://kunfetti.tumblr.com/). Always open.


End file.
